Rōko Uchiha
Rōko Uchiha (うちは牢固, Uchiha Rōko) was an A-rank kunoichi who lived during the Warring States Period, prior to the founding of Konohagakure. She was a member of the Uchiha Clan and was infamous among the Senju Clan. Rōko is an original character created by SweetContext of deviantART. Background Rōko was born as the second eldest child to her parents during the Warring States Period. For a short time she knew the love of a family, before being taught to hate. Her father, a strict, manipulative and cunning man, groomed his children for war with no remorse. These teachings were soaked into young Rōko like a sponge, more so than her other siblings. Being so influential, she became a favorite to her father, especially so when she showed potential on the battlefield. Despite growing up in a place that taught hatred and malice towards others (especially the Senjus), Rōko loved her siblings dearly. She also appreciated her friends, Tatsuki and Izuna whom she'd met as a child. Izuna's brother Madara, however, was someone she was not fond of and couldn't stand to be around. Rōko's first time on the battlefield was at the tender age of six. One would expect a child to be fearful of war, but she took it in stride with how she was raised. Her personality and even her mind, one could say, was obviously fractured from an even younger age. Her performance for war was above that of a six year-old, and this was only rooted deeper with the praise she received from her father. However, upon the death of one of her younger brothers a year later, the cracks in her sanity began. Rōko noticed that her mother had begun to change, and further worsened when her last younger brother died. She began to replace proper grief and mourning with loathing and contempt for her mother -- she couldn't comprehend her elder's actions and why she couldn't continue to fight in the war. With her elder brother at her side, they would spar in their spare time and train their ninjutsu. Rōko wanted to be battle ready at every turn; she wanted to fight alongside her father and brother as much as she could and not hold them back. Her young mind twisted with every kill, cracked further under the pressure of proving herself, and strained to keep what little innocence she had left. The final nails in the coffin were the death of her eldest brother, and suicide of her mother as a result of his death. The elder Uchihas looked down upon Rōko as weak and inferior for not protecting her family. She placed blame on her mother for making her weak, and forsake the woman that bore her at the age of ten. This would lead to Rōko to awaken her Sharingan. Her mind had its first break, allowing herself to mindlessly train and kill until it could repair itself from the mental trauma. What replaced her former self was a sociopath of a child -- only calming and returning to what resembled who she was as she grew older, and by confiding with Tatsuki and Izuna about her feelings. Spending time with the two deepened their bonds, and Rōko developed stronger feelings for Izuna. She surprisingly, took the time to relax now and then from training, and battle; learning shamisen in her free time (secretly as her father would surely punish her for investing her time in something selfish and useless). Tatsuki and Izuna though, were not ignorant of the obvious damage and changes to her mentality and personality. Her maturity brought out her manipulative side, and with her more endowed features, a woman that acted more like cunning and sultry -- a true reflection of how her father had raised her. Many agreed that Rōko was mentally unwell. Though malicious intent and her twisted mind always returned to her when she went to the battlefield. As a teen, her reputation for war grew by leaps and bounds and it was clear to others that she had disturbing psychopathic ways; and was unusually fixated on the Senjus, even for an Uchiha. Her aptness to hunt down, decapitate and keep Senju heads as ‘trophies’ earned her the nickname Headhunter Rōko (ヘッドハンター牢固, heddohantā Rōko) among the Senju clan. This behavior became amplified with every dying Uchiha member, as she grew more and more angry. This would lead to the overuse of her Sharingan, and the first decline in her eyesight. Denying her poor vision as she might, the injuries she sustained at this time brought her reputation down. This pattern continued for her up until the death of Izuna; which shattered her completely. This left a gaping hole in her heart, and a more intense hatred for the Senjus (specifically, Tobirama). Her mangekyō activated a short time after Izuna's death, allowing her to regain her sight. To ease the pain of losing her beloved, she found comfort in Tatsuki, as she always had but was otherwise, completely closed off. When Madara had made the decision to make peace with the Senju, she became nervous and unstable -- furious even that Madara would betray his brother like this. When Tatsuki, her only friend leaves to be with the Senju, and Tobirama, she is crushed and cuts ties with her. Founding of Konoha With her clan moving to settle into Konoha, she stubbornly followed as to not be ostrasized from her distant family. The founding of Konoha meant the decline in war. Rōko would become restless in this peaceful time, and questions her purpose in life. Over the years, she would become more and more bitter, with new generations greatly disliking her. In frustration, she would train relentlessly; ignoring any of the few people who would come to see her. When Madara abandoned the Leaf, she would become conflicted, unsure if she should stay in a home she hated or abandon like their headsman that she feared. In time, the First Shinobi World War was at their doorstep, and she felt alive once more – fighting for Izuna. When she heard of Tatsuki’s passing, she resented not apologizing and rekindling their friendship. When the war ends, Rōko would retire. Legacy and Death Rōko would live out a long but lonely life. Overuse of her Sharingan left her unruly and angry, pushing away all her clansmen. She suffered migraines and blindness, and would lash out unprovoked. This ruined her reputation as a great shinobi, since no one could believe that someone so angry and bitter could have been so great on the battlefield. She ultimately died alone in her home, with her body found a few weeks later and poorly buried. Personality As a young child, Rōko was kind and caring. She greatly loved her family and admired both her elder brother and her father. She respected her fellow clansmen and often kept herself in line. When her family began to die, she would become more and more unstable. She continued to respect her father, and did as much as she could to please him and earn his praise. On the other hand, Rōko resented her mother and often claimed that she had a weak heart. It was because of this that she had become so strong and in turn, quite the sociopath. She only felt guilt for being unable to protect her siblings. By the time she was ten, she already appeared to be quite apathetic. As she became older, she would grow more into her personality flaw – beginning to enjoy killing and often bringing home severed heads as trophies. This disturbed many, but welcomed the fear it spread to other clans. Like all good sociopaths, she was able to manifest a different personality to lure others in; this was coy, sultry and manipulative – something that would turn others away from her even further. Despite her uncanny nature, Rōko is well versed in battle strategy and can quickly think of new strategies to turn in her favor. Although being prideful in her techniques, it was not beneath her to employ tricks amidst her tactics; including throwing dirt in her opponent’s eyes, tripping them or distracting them for a few quick seconds with weak genjutsu to get the upper hand. Overall, Rōko is confident, driven and hateful. Her flaws are many and her own moral compass is skewed to chaotic evil, being unable to tell good from bad or right from wrong for the most part. Surprisingly, Rōko confides in religion – specifically Ōyamatsumi, the God of mountains, seas and war. Appearance Rōko is a slender, yet tall woman who is very well endowed. She is very pale, and has short black hair cut to frame her face, choppy bangs and a curved ahoge atop her head. Her eyes are heavily lidded and lashed, with color equally as dark as her hair. The woman's heart-shaped face is accented by a dark plum shade of lipstick. Rōko's preferred outfit for battle was similar to the men's: A dark, high-collared cloak with the Uchiha crest printed boldly on the back. The chest area is meshed, revealing her breasts, and birthmark. Wrapped snugly around her waist is a dark obi and a light green sash tied around it. A small Uchiha crest can be seen on the front. Rōko wears this obi to provide extra support for her back, where it is strained from her larger chest. Underneath her cloak she dons dark pants and grey heeled sandals. Her casual appearance is much like her battle outfit. A high-collar shirt, with the chest revealed in mesh and Uchiha crest on the back as well as light grey capris. After the founding of Konoha, her outfit changes drastically. A short, green half kimono top and her standard obi. Underneath are tight spandex shorts and a blue undershirt. She wears platform sandals and a garter on her right thigh. Abilities Like those of her clan, Rōko had natural talent for fire related ninjutsu. Her ability to perform these ninjutsu well, coupled with her kenjutsu and inate battle prowess made Rōko a dangerous foe. Like Tatsuki, she isn't strong physically, so her taijutsu suffers as a result. Rōko took the time to master her kata and kihon kata, greatly increasing her aptitude for sai. Ninjutsu The clan's fire style jutsus were an art form for Rōko. Although not the most renowned for her skill in the form, she was the most dedicated. The early awakening of her sharingan proved useful in learning techniques, and the speed at which they were performed. This way she could spend what little time she had practicing her jutsu and learning it much quicker than one who had not awakened their sharingan. Soon she would be known as the most efficient female ninjutsu user of her time. Dōjutsu Sharingan As with most others, Rōko awakened her sharingan, at a young but not unusual age. This came after bearing witness to the weakness of her own mother's heart upon the deaths of her brothers. Along with the basics of her sharingan, it allowed her to perfect her ninjutsu quicker, and more efficiently. None of her movements wasted energy or allowed fault. This, together with her mastery of sai, allowed her to easily defend herself, incapacitate or capture enemies without wasting too much effort. She relied a lot on her eyes, and it began to decline before awakening her mangekyō sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan RokoMS.png|Rōko's 6-point star Mangekyō Sharingan. Roko MS.png|Rōko's 6-point star Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon hearing of Izuna's death at the hands of Tobirama Senju, Rōko's mangekyō awakened within the week. Sometime after it's awakening, Rōko's techniques and abilities rose, and she even learned Izanami. Similar to most of the clan, she fell into the Curse of Hatred, with her anger being directed at the Senju; more specifically Tobirama. Again, it wasn't long before the strain became apparent. Rōko began suffering headaches and eye strain, with her vision declining faster than ever; she became irritable and angry, lashing out at those around her. By the time the treaty was formed, she was nearly blind. Rōko never stopped suffering headaches from then on, and had become alone and secluded in the village to bear with the pain alone. Bukijutsu Sai To help herself stand out from the rest of the clan, Rōko trained herself diligently in the art of these weapons, mastering it by her mid teens. Although usually meant for parrying, blocking and jabs to sensitive areas, Rōko had hers sharpened at the point. She could then penetrate the enemy but the wound would be ragged from the rough and dull edges of the rest of the weapon. Stats Trivia * Her love interest is Izuna Uchiha. * Her name translates to "Dangerous". * Rōko got her nickname, Headhunter Rōko (ヘッドハンター牢固, Heddohantā Rōko), from the Senju clan as she often took the heads of highly respected Senju members as trophies. This quickly spread fear among the other clans. * According to the databook(s): ** Rōko enjoys braiding Tatsuki's hair, playing shamisen and star gazing. ** Her hobbies include collecting tea leaves, and lip pigments. ** Rōko is unable to bear children, but never found out this detail. ** She is one of the shinobi used to fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War . As she was quite disliked, her burial was sloppy and thus easy for Kabuto to locate. ** She wished to fight Tobirama Senju. ** Rōko doesn't have one favorite food in particular, as she isn't a picky eater. * It wasn't often Rōko took the head of someone who wasn't Senju, as she didn't think they were as valuable. When she took someone's head that wasn't of the Senju clan, it showed that they were a valuable target. * Surprisingly, she thinks she's quite sane. * Rōko scored 11 (Non Sue) on the Mary-Sue test. * Rōko's theme Quotes * To Tatsuki: "Somewhere, he's a power hungry, deranged beast. He'll be the demise of the Uchiha Clan." * To Izuna: "Izuna, have you been competing with your brother again? You look tired as a dog~" * To her mother: "Don't speak with me again. You're a disgrace to this clan, to father, and to your children." * To her younger brothers: "Don't worry, your big sister and big brother will protect you." * To Tobirama: "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for harming Izuna!" * To Tatsuki: "You're surrendering to the Senju?! How could you Tatsuki! They killed so many of our family!" * About Madara: "That man will be the demise of the Uchiha clan!" Gallery Roko2.png|Rōko teases Izuna Resources * Tatsuki Uchiha belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai Category:DRAFT